


The Story of Her Life

by amfrei



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amfrei/pseuds/amfrei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor inspects her reflection and discovers what it tells her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story of Her Life

A tired sigh escaped the Inquisitor’s lips. She leaned back in her chair and stretched her back, slightly unsettled by the cracking sounds she heard. She sleepily rubbed her eyes then sat upright in her chair. She scooted up to the seldom-used desk in the corner of her quarters. She chuckled to herself. She had a beautiful, elven-crafted desk made just for her, and she never had time to use it. Duty calls, the Inquisitor thought.

A bright light on the desk caught her eye. The Inquisitor glanced down where the sun was shining and saw a beautiful yet worn mirror. It was a lovely mint color that was still bold despite all of the wear and tear on it. It had been a gift from her lover for their first anniversary. Apparently someone in her group had picked it up during one of their many excursions, but never mentioned it to the Inquisitor. A half-smile formed as she reached over and picked it up.

The Inquisitor stared intently into her mirror. She saw so many things in her reflection. There was her dirty hair, desperately in need of a good cleaning after her latest journey out of Skyhold. She moved a finger along her cheek, removing a few specks of dried blood, also courtesy of her latest adventure. She glanced at what she thought could be a wrinkle or two near her eyes, undoubtedly caused by the pressure that comes from being the leader of the Inquisition. Her skin was tanned thanks to walking outside a large portion of her time. The Inquisitor’s life had definitely changed ever since she had woken up in chains in the prison of Haven. She was able to see the story of her life clearly in her changed appearance; she barely even recognized herself.

And yet, the Inquisitor saw more than just herself in her reflection. If she tilted her head, she could see her first advisor, Leliana. In order to get things done, the Inquisitor was sometimes forced to do less than honorable things. She would do whatever it took to defeat her enemies, through coercion or outright ruthlessness. Each situation required a different plan, and the Inquisitor analyzed these situations and did what was required. The Inquisitor had her limits, the lines she would not cross, but even those were becoming faded like a childhood memory. Just as Leliana had evolved from chantry sister to spymaster, the Inquisitor too had lost some parts of herself in her drive for success at any cost.

The Inquisitor smiled at the mirror, and saw Josephine. That woman could handle a ballroom full of nobles without batting an eye. The Inquisitor too had picked up some vital skills to help her deal with people. She could broker peace between groups and even navigate the intricacies of Val Royeaux. The Inquisitor knew what to say and how to say it, and had many beneficiaries and agents doing whatever she needed. Just as some situations called for ruthlessness, others required tact and grace, and the Inquisitor had mastered her ability to find that distinction and exploit it.

The Inquisitor glared into her mirror and for a second thought she saw her final advisor, Cullen. A strong man with legions of adoring fans, Cullen was the backbone of the Inquisition army. Likewise, the Inquisitor was the backbone of the Inquisition. She led by example, never asking her people to enter a battle she would not enter herself. She set up outposts and fully explored regions to make sure they were safe for others. The Inquisitor was a strong woman, fully capable of guiding and leading her people to help them be their best.

A specific and unusual knock at the door forced the Inquisitor’s attention away from her mirror. She smirked as she heard the door open. That was the knock used by her lover; the Inquisitor came up with the idea for a special knock and she thought it was hilarious. It allowed her stress to immediately melt away with the promise of an intimate and loving evening.

The Inquisitor set down the mirror on her desk and rose from her chair. As footsteps echoed on the stairs leading into her chamber, the Inquisitor glanced down at her desk once more. She grabbed a green mint and popped it into her mouth. She raised her eyes to meet her lover’s, and she smiled. The story of her life was constantly changing for better and for worse, but she was determined it would have a happy ending.


End file.
